Uzumaki Sharingan
by Raven Luparyu84
Summary: An accident occurred in the Uchiha district and nothing has been the same since then. Join Uzumaki Sasuke and his little brother as they fight for their nindo. Confused? So's most of the village...
1. The Beginning

"Heh, heh" Naruto giggled as he finished his last stroke of the Hokage's monument with a flourish as Sasuke looked on from his perch below. He'd just finished his side of the monument and was now eagerly waiting for his otouto to finish up. The timing had to perfect or the patrol would spot them before they had a chance to get away. He began to tap his fingers impatiently as Naruto gathered up his painting supplies as he castled an almost nervous look around. So far so good in terms of being spotted there was no one here yet…

"I'm done!" Naruto belted out the word like it was contest rather than a covert mission of defacing the monument. Sasuke shot up a glare at his excitable little brother after he'd made sure that there was still no one present.

"Dobe otouto," Sasuke growled glaring at the now squirming Naruto who just realized that his nii-san was less than thrilled. Naruto could hardly stand up to his glares. He called it his "I am going to kill slowly if you don't shut up and listen" glare which usually was enough to cow the boy into listening to him. After a brief second to gather his thoughts he said: "I was under the impression this was supposed to be covert."

"Yeah…"Naruto nodded uncertainly.

"That means, baka, you need to be _quiet." _Sasuke hissed.

"Oh," Naruto looked embarrassed as he began to pull up the mountain with his painting supplies. "Sorry, nii-san."

"Feh, just get up the mountain and if we get away with this I'll treat you to some raman."

"Really, you mean that?" Naruto squeaked having just caught himself before it could turn into a yell. Sasuke nodded silently as they reached the top of the monument. Satisfied that no one had seen them Sasuke jerked his head to the dirt path they'd followed before descending to the Hokage faces.

Although he was tempted to break into all out run it wouldn't do for them to be spotted at this time. Not only had they just defaced a monument just for giggles but the additional fact that they were supposed to be in the Academy at this time. Sasuke was usually the one that had to drag Naruto kicking and screaming to class but today he'd decided after taking his morning medication to indulge in some prank shenanigans before they graduated. After all they needed to celebrate. Sasuke was confident that they would pass considering Naruto was lower middle rank and he was Rookie of the Year. Their grades were rather good so unless they pulled out a jutsu that Naruto was bad at like say bunshin there was no reason for them to separated. This was something that Sasuke was keen on avoiding at all costs.

"Oi, Sasuke." Naruto said interrupting Sasuke's musing. "You think we're gonna pass the test tomorrow?"

"What do think, of course we are." He replied giving his younger brother a reassuring glance as they began to enter the marketplace. "There's no way we can fail after all we're the Uzumaki brothers remember?"

"Right and I'll definitely become Hokage and you'll be my ANBU captain dattebayo!"

"And don't you forget it," Sasuke nodded with smirk.

"What the hell happened to the Hokage monument?!"

The sudden shout startled the two as they paused in the marketplace with the brushes and buckets in hand. Suddenly many of the people stopped what they were doing and stared at the monument with horror and shock. Naruto on the other hand looked ready to bolt with a mischievous grin till Sasuke placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder giving a firm but gently squeeze. He knew that Naruto wouldn't mind the attention that this act would gather but Sasuke wasn't in the mood to bail him out from both the ANBU and Iruka-sensei.

"Don't panic and don't run I'll handle it." Sasuke muttered looking at Naruto directly. Thick as he was at times he had enough sense to nod and began to walk behind him matching his leisurely pace. Sasuke was glad that Naruto trusted him so much to make this plan because he only had a distant idea on what do. It was a good thing that he'd taken his medication or he would have had either a headache at best or has an episode at worst.

"Hey hold it!"

Sasuke froze but forced his face into something that resembled an innocent befuddled face of person being called out for what seemed to be no reason. He'd been practicing it since he was eight years old and became Naruto's brother. With that familial connection came the fact that Naruto was a notorious prankster so more often than not Sasuke found himself either assisting with the escape or helping with the prank. Fortunately for them the man that called them was a shopkeeper was unfamiliar with them meaning that he didn't know the usual excuse nor was he familiar with them to tell that Sasuke was nervous.

"What are you doing with those paint buckets?"

"Us? We are going to paint a fence." Mentally Sasuke face palmed there was really no way that someone would buy this clearly far-fetched explanation considering their buckets were already halfway empty and the brushes clearly showed signs of usage. In addition that whose fence was being painted? Also if this guy decided to check out their story they were in trouble after who would…Wait a minute...

"I see," the shopkeeper said skeptically. "So where may I ask is this fence?"

"The Uchiha district," Sasuke said with an indifferent shrug while he mentally congratulated himself. "We're still fixing that place up."

The man did a double take at them but also from what Sasuke could see in his eyes he was already backpedaling and sure enough he backed away from them with slightly guilty walk. _Score, _Sasuke inwardly chuckled. It was a good thing that they claimed that district several years ago. By now it was almost unrecognizable with only the graveyard remaining intact so their story wasn't at all implausible in fact it was downright innocuous. Now their lack of paint could be attributed to them being cheated out of merchandise which was common enough occurrence. As the man turned away to mind his shop Sasuke could feel triumphant smirk going across his face as Naruto chuckled evilly in the background.

"Uchiha district," he snickered looking at his other brother with glee. "Man that was harsh, nii-san."

Sasuke shrugged in reply. While it was a low blow it was still one of the few places that everyone save them avoided like the plague which made it a great hiding place. Something about it being cursed which was of course ridiculous but still a clan being suddenly slaughtered by the golden boy was enough to make most people pause…

"Hello boys," a _very_ familiar voice from behind them said. Gulping Sasuke looked behind with Naruto following suit only to see his sensei Umino Iruka with his arms crossed with a very angry glare aimed at the boys. _Well shit, _Sasuke sighed as he dropped his supplies looking at his teacher with an indifferent gaze. _And to think we would have gotten away with it too…_


	2. A Teacher's Thoughts

Chapter 2

Iruka let out an exasperated sigh as he looked at the two boys tied up in front of the annoyed class. He could understand Naruto's need for acknowledgment but Sasuke he thought that Sasuke would be better behaved then this or at least he usually was…Iruka pinched his nose with annoyance not at the boy per se but at the situation. It was as of now five years since the accident had claimed the Uchiha's memory and given him seizures to boot. The chūnin sighed again as he looked at his studies with angry glare.

"Just what the hell do you two hope to accomplish with this stunt?" Iruka asked looking at the clearly unrepentant boys. "Don't know what that monument means?"

"Who cares?" Naruto retorted with Sasuke remaining resolutely silent as usual. "I'm gonna be better than them you'll see!"

"Baka!" he barked at the offending blonde. "How are you supposed to become Hokage if you don't show up for class?"

"'Cause nii-san will help me pass and he knows stuff." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto," Iruka growled rubbing his temples. "Sasuke can't always be there to save your grades."

"Yeah I can," Sasuke smirked earning him a soft smack on his shoulder from the frustrated teacher. Unlike Naruto whose head was fair game because of the Kyuubi but also more importantly he just had a thick head Sasuke's was out of the question. Even though the wounds had healed a long time ago Iruka could still see them in his mind's eye….

Again Iruka sighed as he gazed at the two. It seemed to be a common occurrence when dealing with these two troublemakers that defying authority was a given. Iruka could recall with great clarity when Sasuke was a polite if somewhat quiet boy, always on the top of the class and always eager to learn. But then Uchiha Massacre happened which all but silenced him that turned him into a wrathful frenzied and very lonely boy. But then on top of that came the accident two weeks after being released from the hospital because of the genjutsu he was placed under. Of the two Iruka would say that the massacre was the cruelest blow but still the accident was pretty close. But most shockingly was the Hokage's reaction to not the slaughter but Sasuke's accident. Iruka had seen the Hokage annoyed or mildly irritated but…

_Iruka's breath was coming out in gasps as he raced to the tower to deliver the news. The good news was that Sasuke had been taken to the hospital with his discoverer, Naruto, in tow. But even so he felt that he should stay with the young Uchiha through this although he was unconscious because for some reason Iruka felt guilty. He knew that the boy was scared from what he gathered from him before he fell unconscious. But Naruto was with him, so he should be fine in theory especially since Iruka told the EMT ninjas that Naruto was allowed to be with him in the hospital. _

_As he reached the tower which was almost deserted at this particular time of day he scrambled to find something to say about the incident. After all what could be said? Iruka himself wasn't even sure of what happened…_

_Finally he reached the Chūnin in charge and after a summarized explanation of the urgency of the situation he was allowed into the Hokage's office. Sarutobi-sama was well known for hating paperwork aspect of the Hokage work and looking at him Iruka could see it plainly written into his features. As he looked up curiously Iruka could feel his chest lessen slightly. But only just. This wasn't going to be easy to say no matter how he painted it. Iruka quite frankly wanted to be done with it and back with the rambunctious boy waiting for news for the poor Uchiha._

"_Hokage-sama," he began bowing as was proper. "I'm afraid there's been accident that I think warrants your attention."_

"_Oh?" His eyebrows raised as his forehead began to furrowing with worry. "What has Naruto done now?"_

_Iruka actually had to bite back a reflexive retort that was threatening to escape; after all it wouldn't do to snap at the Hokage no matter how worried he was. Besides the Hokage know very well that not all of the things that happened in the village were always a result of Naruto's mischief. Still Iruka felt his hunches rise in defense of his student._

"_Actually," he continued his worrying growing. Just how long was this going to go on? "It's Sasuke, he's in been an accident."_

"_What?"_

_He gulped reflexively as Hokage's worry turned abruptly to anger. Iruka personally didn't get why he should feel that way. Although they could be because he considered everyone under his protection and this was an affront to that. Gathering his courage in the face of his killing intent Iruka plowed on._

"_Naruto found him after pulling a prank in the middle of the street. He was tied to a cart and the back of his head was bleeding. I got there a minute after him and sent him to fetch help. After the EMT ninjas took him to the hospital I thought you'd want to know what was happening."_

"_I see," he growled glaring at nothing particular making Iruka fidget slightly. What was going on?_

"_Go to him," the Hokage said his killing intent still radiating from him. "I'll be along in a moment. It would seem I need to remind someone of who is in charge here and how I won't tolerate subversive behavior."_

_Confused Iruka nodded and after bowing he turned and sprinted towards the hospital…._

It was so hard to believe that incident took place only five years ago. As Iruka stared at Sasuke's mutinous glare he could still see the boy with his head wrapped in bandages in the hospital looking blearily at everything. It was the image that stayed Iruka's hand more so than anything else.

"Okay," he growled as he returned to the moment. "Since you two clearly know the course inside and out. We'll have a review of the Henge no jutsu. OK EVERYONE LINE UP!"

Leaning over he cut the ropes allowing for the boys to slink into the crowd of moaning students that were assembling. Predictably the boys ran to the back of the line as Iruka followed them with his gaze making sure they didn't disrupt the line. There was a hint of trouble since there was a sly smile upon Naruto's face while Sasuke assumed his indifferent gaze. Naruto was planning something devious while Sasuke was being his cover… _Those two will be the death of me and other Jonin they come across. _

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time he turned his attention to the first student in line as the girl transformed into a perfect copy of himself. This continued on for some time even getting through Sasuke. But when Naruto came forward…

"HENGE!" He yelled as he transformed into…a nude blonde girl. Iruka's mouth dropped as he felt the blood rushing this head…and other parts as he fell over with surprise.

"Ha, I got ya!" Naruto crowed briefly before Iruka jumped into his face.

"Baka!" He barked. "How do expect to become a ninja with useless techniques like that!?"

"Oi, my Oiroke no jutsu is useful! You fell for it!"

"NARUTO THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! Right now both you and Sasuke will clean the Hokage Monument after class and I don't care how long it takes!"

_Yup, they're going to lead me into an early grave._


	3. What Hokage Means

"Keep scrubbing! We're staying here till it's finished!" Iruka-sensei barked as he and Naruto tried to remove the last vestiges of the Hokage Monument desecration. As it turned out it was easier to put on paint rather than remove it much to the boys' annoyance and so they were forced to remain and careful remove the paint under Iruka-sensei's wary gaze until it was done to his satisfaction. Sasuke know for a fact that would probably nearly midnight with the fact that he was getting nitpicky about the work.

"Feh, it's not like anyone would worry about us." Naruto muttered glaring at Iruka-sensei as he paused in the middle of scrubbing.

There was a look that crossed Iruka's face briefly at that comment before he leaned forward with a sly look upon his face. "You know," he began conversationally causing both of them to stop waiting for his next words. "If you finish this before dusk I'll take to you two to Ichiraku."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto whooped with excitement his efforts doubled at the prospect of ramen and better yet free ramen. Sasuke didn't really care for the stuff _unless _there were tomatoes added. This was something that Teuchi Ichiraku was more than happy to do once he noticed Sasuke's love of the vegetable. Naruto on the hand could consume ramen like it was nectar of the gods themselves something that he was always keen on telling him and everyone else about when he could. Sasuke just learned how to tune him out when he got on those outbursts. Finally they were finished to Iruka's satisfaction and soon sitting in the booth with Naruto scuffing down the stuff like it was a lifeline with Sasuke taking a more leisurely pace.

"Naruto," Iruka started after he'd set his raman bowl down. "You do know what the Hokage's mean right?"

"Course," Naruto nodded. "Shodai Hokage started the ninja village system as we know it, Nidaime created the Uchiha Military Police Force and other stuff, Sandaime trained the Sannin of Konoha and lead us in the Third Ninja War and the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi and invented Hirashashin."

"Nice to see you listen to someone's lectures," Iruka snorted looking directly at Sasuke who had the best "who me?" he could muster. "But there's more to it than that."

"They're the strongest shinobi," Sasuke answered. "They're the ones the village turns to for leadership and protection."

"Exactly," Iruka said. "They're the pillar for the whole village so seeing them defaced…"

"Doesn't matter," Naruto interrupted. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate what they've done but I'm gonna to surpass them dattebayo!"

"Not if you get caught," Sasuke muttered earning him a slight glare from Naruto and Iruka both for completely different reasons.

"That's beside the point," Iruka said. "You guys still need to respect the Hokage Monument more after all it maybe in the future one of your faces defaced."

"His face will be up there," Sasuke gestured to Naruto, "I'm just his ANBU captain."

"Just!?" Naruto screeched. "No way! You'll be the best captain ever 'cause you're related to me and because I'm so awesome you'll be cool by proxy!"

"You cool?" Sasuke shot back. "I think you mean I make you cool therefore I'm already awesome without your help."

"Bastard!"

"Baka otouto."

"Boys," Iruka soothed before the argument could escalate to its usual height. "Let's not do this now. You two still have to pass the Genin exam."

"We will!" Naruto shouted. "You'll see that we're the best ninja when we'll breeze the exam."

"Heh, I believe that when I see it." Iruka snorted.

"Could you possibly tell us what's on the exam?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Iruka shook his head. "You guys will just have to find out tomorrow like everyone else."

"Damn," Naruto grumbled. "You're mean Iruka-sensei."

"Oh am I?" Iruka's face took on a rather sinister smile. "I guess then you'll just have to pay for the raman yourselves then…"

"Eh what!?" Naruto shouted. "No fair Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka's snort was enough to tell Sasuke that he was pulling their leg so he returned his gaze to his food as Naruto apologized profusely to the teacher. So the test was going to a surprise eh? Well it had better watch out for the two of them.


	4. Graduation Exam

Chapter 4

Naruto felt sick as he sat next to his brother in the classroom. So far the exam was going his way, he was sure that he'd done well in the written portion of it and his taijutsu was nothing to sneeze at but he was still nervous. In fact were it not that people were around he was pretty sure that he'd be throwing up.

He nervously looked around noticing that some like his friend Kiba looked just like him while others like nii-san were calm and cool. Sometimes he envied his brother for his calm. He was the thinker of the two and constantly planning on how to get them out of trouble while Naruto was better at on the fly sort plans.

Soon Iruka-sensei stood in front of the classroom quelling any lingering conversation and holding a paper in his hand then announced the final jutsu on the exam: "Okay the final jutsu that you will be tested on is bunshin jutsu. Please come in when your name is called."

He groaned loudly and allowed his head to flop lifelessly on the desk tuning out the rest of the conversations that sprouted up. Bunshin…Why the hell did it have to be bunshin? That was the worst jutsu in his arsenal. He just couldn't manage the control for some reason making it difficult to create let alone maintain a stable clone. Man this was bad. How was he going to protect nii-san if he couldn't pass a stupid exam?!

Timidly he looked up at his brother who was sporting the same look of panic that he felt inside. His nii-san knew that was his weakest jutsu and that no amount of conning would work in this situation. Naruto felt helpless and afraid about what was to happen however his concern was not for his own sake but for his brother. What if he got hurt or worse what if he had seizure? Who would take care of him and make sure if he got his morning and evening medication? What would happen to him?

All of these questions went at rapid pace through the boy's mind as he contemplated his fate. Okay most of it was on the mother hen side of things but the point still stood at what was going to happen. Sasuke had a condition, a fairly serious one if untreated. Would his teammates understand that and help him like he did or would they shun Sasuke like his old fan girls did when he came back from the hospital with spasmodic twitching and now related to the dead last?

He knew that teams were the norm so the question was would he be accepted or not. Personally he wanted to be on his brother's team and help him throughout his ninja career or barring that at the very least advance alongside him. He was the only family that he had and Naruto cherished his older brother. So to be separated from him was hard but not to even advance with him was torturous thought indeed.

"Takashi, Ami!"

One of Sasuke's former fan girls got up from her seat and walked over the examination further heightening Naruto's anxiety. He could feel himself fidgeting slightly as the wait grew short and short. Oh this was torture.

"Relax otouto," Sasuke muttered. "I'll think of something."

"Eh," Naruto stared at his brother with confusion.

"There's got to be a make-up exam right?" Sasuke continued as if Naruto hadn't just responded. "I can help you study for that and you can pass that."

"I'll pass this one," Naruto said hollowly. He had to do this. He just had to…

"No you won't." Sasuke rebutted giving him a flat look. "You bunshin is crap so there is no way you can ace this."

"Oi, have a little faith in me will ya? I can do this." Naruto barked completely forgetting his anxiety and glaring at his brother. Sometimes he could be such a prick that Naruto wanted to beat him into the ground which incidentally is what usually happened. Well when they were alone that is. Although he loved his brother dearly, he was still a stuck up bastard at times and needed to be put in his place.

"Prove it," Sasuke challenged. "Show me you can do this."

"You're on," Naruto answered. "I'll pass this test even if I have to fight the Hokage himself dattebayo! When you see me next I'll have my hitai-ate!"

"We'll see," his brother smirked. Wait that challenge was intentional…

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

Naruto gulped rather comically as he got up from his seat and walked into the examination room. Iruka and Mizuki-sensei sat at a table in front of many papers. _Probably the other candidates' profiles, _he thought as he waited for the final exam to begin.

"Okay let's see your bunshin jutsu," Iruka stated giving him an indifferent gaze as Naruto felt himself sweating. Gulping he ran through the correct hand signs, something that Sasuke drilled him on constantly, and focused his chakra. Finally reaching a point that he knew was appropriate he ended with the tiger seal and shouted: "Bunshin no jutsu!"

He knew it was wrong even before he opened his eyes. He felt his chakra surge as oppose to drain and looking to his side only confirmed his suspicions. There was a ghostly outline of a clone looking like he'd been bleached and just died in some cartoonish fashion. All it needed was a comical halo to complete the look. Naruto groaned even before he heard Iruka-sensei said the word failed. There was no way he could pass with that pathetic clone…

"Oi Iruka, give the kid a chance."

Naruto looked up startled at Mizuki-sensei. The man looked sympathetic and was giving Iruka a pleading look. This was a slightly unusual since it was usually Iruka-sensei standing up for him. "He did make a clone."

"No," Iruka refuted. "Most of the kids could make at least two clones and that clone isn't even viable. I'm sorry but I just can't pass this."

He understood what Iruka-sensei was saying, really he did. Sasuke had taught him many times that a ninja had to have a basic skill set which was the Academy taught just to get in. If he couldn't master that then he would just get people killed.

But despite knowing all of this it still hurt like hell. He didn't wait for any condolences or reproofs but instead he ran out of the room. He ran through the hallway and through an open window and onto a roof across from the Academy. Naruto knew he couldn't face his brother, he just couldn't. He'd promised him and now he was breaking that promise.

After he'd gotten a respectable distance Naruto curled into a ball and began to cry due to frustration and sadness. He wanted to pass really he did; he'd worked on his classwork like a dog till he got the concepts down and brought up his grades till they were at least passable if not pretty good. He wanted to be Hokage with all his heart but more importantly he wanted to get strong so his big brother would be safe. Sasuke meant everything to him and he wasn't going to lose him to the asylum. He didn't belong there; he didn't need to be there. It would kill him to be sent that place again.

"Naruto?"

Looking up he saw Mizuki standing over him giving him that same sympathetic look that he'd given to him in the examination room. Naruto rubbed his nose on his sleeve trying to look as if he hadn't just wept like some baby as he faced his teacher.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding he continued to wipe his nose not really wanting to speak least he sound like some emotional child and avoiding eye contact. Mizuki seemed to understand his need for silence and allowed the blonde to compose himself. Finally when he felt as if he'd gained a measure of control he looked at Mizuki in the eye and asked: "What is it Mizuki-sensei?"

"You know, Iruka's just tough on you because he see a lot of himself in you." Mizuki began.

"I know," Naruto nodded. "I just…" He trailed off as he thought of Sasuke's worried expression. His brother would be worried about him by now since he'd be in the courtyard without him but Naruto didn't want to face him just yet. After all he didn't have his hitai-ate and he _promised _him that he wouldn't see him without it and Naruto never went back on his word_. _

"I think there might be a way to let you pass and graduate." Mizuki said conversationally. "There's a special exam given out to those that the sensei feels…"

"What is it?" Naruto interrupted.

"There's a scroll in the Hokage's office called the Scroll of Seals, if you can get that away from the Hokage Tower to a special clearing and learn the techniques on it in time, you can show Iruka and he'll pass you."

"That's all, I just get this scroll and learn a jutsu and I pass?"

"Yes," Mizuki smiled softly. If Naruto had been paying more attention he would noticed a smug smirk upon his features. But as of now Naruto was already planning on how he would infiltrate the Tower and where the scroll was. Now Naruto knew the Tower like the back of his hand considering the many times that he'd been dragged to there for some kind misdemeanor that he'd committed. So getting in or navigating the place wasn't an issue for him but actually getting the scroll was the tricky part of it.

So the question was where was the scroll? There were plenty of places to hide such a thing in the Tower but the question was in which hiding spot he should look into and how long would it take. Such things required precise timing or otherwise the guard or worse the Ojii-chan would see him. This would require some planning before he could properly execute this kind of operation…

Noticing that Mizuki was waiting for an answer Naruto nodded curtly at him and said determinately: "I'll do it."

_To protect Nii-san I'll do anything for him. Even if I have to storm the Tower I'll do it because I promised him that I would never leave him or abandon him. Nii-san, wait for me. I will become a ninja and I will protect you._


	5. Infiltrating the Tower

Chapter 5

Sneaking in wasn't an issue just like he'd predicted, as it turned out it was finding the Scroll of Seals that was the issue. He'd known that there was a plethora of scrolls in the Hokage office/home but still seeing them was something else. The dust from barely used parchments made him almost sneeze several times giving away his position but fortunately he had the presence of mind to hold his nose. In fact the whole setup reminded him of the time they'd discovered that stone under the seventh tatami mat in the Uchiha temple.

He could still remember stumbling upon the place when he and Sasuke had been exploring the place for any super-secret awesome jutsu they could use against Sparrow-san who'd they at the time declared a war upon. The place looked as if no one had been there in years and upon seeing the incomprehensible stone they'd abandoned their search and at his insistence Sasuke had gotten the Hokage and shown him the place.

The Old Man had given the stone a hard stare before asking Sasuke if he was okay with him if he could have someone summoned to interpret for him. Sasuke had immediately agreed to it and soon enough Ookami-san was sent for. After staring at it for a time he'd told the Hokage and them what exactly the stone had said…

Naruto shook his head as he rid himself of the memory. Now wasn't the time to get lost in thoughts not when he was so close accomplishing his goal. Giving the shelf one final look over he at last spotted the Scroll painted with the mark that Mizuki had told him about. Smirking triumphantly he quietly pulled the scroll from its place and hefted it over his shoulder with the rope he'd taken with him. Now to the clearing that Mizuki told him about and then he would be a graduate.

Chuckling softly he quietly exited the storage and made his way down the hall decorated by calligraphy that the Old Man was fond of doing when he had those rare moments of down time. They weren't that bad and had he not been so keen on not being caught he could have taken time to appreciate their beauty. But now wasn't the time.

"Naruto,"

The young blonde froze in mid-step at the sound of the Old Man's voice and his reproachful tone. Gulping he turned seeing the Old Man standing in full regalia which really didn't help his nerves any. Puffing away at his ever present pipe he looked down at Naruto and continued: "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh," Naruto stared. He'd thought the Old Man would've been sleeping right now. After it was late even by his standards so really he should've been snoring in his bed not catching him in the act of graduation, well crap this wasn't good. Naruto scrambled to think of explanation, he felt he owned the man some sort of reason for this after all were it not for him he wouldn't have his family. Still the graduation exam... Coming to a decision he gave Jii-chan at sympathetic look before flicking his hands in a familiar pattern.

"For what it's worth Ojii-chan, I'm sorry about this but I gotta graduate."

"What?"

"Oiroke no jutsu!"

The Hokage was out like a light in a few seconds flat. _Pervert._ Naruto shook his head with annoyance. Why was it in this village where greatest shinobi ever produced being pervy old men in recent generations save for the Yondaime? Granted he liked looking at naked girls too and so did Sasuke though he would never admit it not even on his deathbed but really?

Shaking his head at the so-called "God of Shinobi" that was now lying on the floor stunned he turned and quickly made his exit out of the open window he'd stopped before. Seriously the security was lacking if someone even if that someone was him could sneak in like that. They were lucky that it was him and not an assassin with the intent to kill. Really once this graduation exam was through he'd have talk to the Hokage about that.

_Sasuke must be rubbing off on me. _He mused as he made his way across the village to the training grounds. _Cause there is no way I'd thought about the security issues when I was seven let alone talking to the Hokage about it or even planning how to get into the Tower for that matter._

Letting out a soft chuckle he unrolled the scroll looking into its contents only to be dismayed at the first jutsu he came across: _Kage no Bunshin. _ What that damned bunshin no jutsu again!? Did someone in the heavens hate him?! Groaning he settled himself to the forest floor prepared for a grueling workout. This was going to be hell.


	6. The Truth Unveiled

Chapter 6

After several hours, twelve to be precise, of trying and failing which hurt him in the process but he finally got it down. He could now actually create several clones in fact he'd filled the clearing with clones the last time he'd used the jutsu. He could hardly wait to see what more the scroll had to offer by this point.

"Naruto?"

Started he looked up into the branches to see who growled out his name only for him to see…Oh shit! It was Nii-san! A very pissed off looking Nii-san, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his brother so livid before. Mercifully he didn't have his hitai-ate on so at least he wouldn't be rubbing it in his face while he was trying to pass.

"Oh hey Sasuke," Naruto weakly waved. "I was just looking for some more techniques in this scroll for the graduation make-up exam. You know this scroll is really hard and I did say you'd see me again once I'd gotten my hitai-ate and…"

"Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. Of how much trouble you're in?"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked at the interruption. "Look I knew sneaking into the Hokage Tower isn't exactly encouraged but I had to. See Mizuki-sensei told me about this make-up exam that can help me pass and it involves this scroll see?"

"What? Wait a minute, did you just say make-up exam?"

"Yeah, that's what he told me. Why? What'd he tell you?"

"He told me and Iruka-sensei that you'd stolen a forbidden Scroll from Hokage as a prank."

"Forbidden?" Naruto looked down at the formerly innocuous scroll. "He never said anything about it being forbidden and wait why the hell would I do a prank like that? I've never stolen a scroll from the Hokage before. What's going on here?"

"I don't know," Sasuke muttered his look became contemplative for brief second before it seemed that came to an answer. When whatever the conclusion was began to settle into his mind his face changed from angry and worried to downright livid.

"It's a set-up." Sasuke said giving a very vicious look directed more at the situation. "He was probably planning on stealing it and selling it to other villages with you being the fall guy."

"Wait, you telling me this was a sting and I was just played for a sucker?"

"Pretty much," Sasuke bit out his fists shaking with rage.

"That bastard," Naruto growled. "I'm gonna tear him limb from limb. He took advantage of me!"

"Get in line; I want a piece of him first."

"There you are Naruto!"

Both boys looked over to see a very incensed Iruka standing nearby looking as if he'd come barreling through the woods. His angry glare however dissipated when he noticed that both boys looked as if they were going to go a rampage. Naruto took a breath to compose himself as he meet Iruka's gaze.

"What happened?" Iruka asked. "And just what do you think you're doing Naruto?"

"I was framed!" He yelled flailing his arms for emphasis. "Mizuki-teme lied to me! He told me if I got the Scroll of Seals and learned a jutsu from it then I'd be able to show it to you then I'd be able to graduate and become a shinobi. But it was a sting and I fell for it!"

"You said Mizuki told you this?"

"Uh huh," Naruto's head practically bobbed as he nodded fiercely.

"I'll kill him," Sasuke snarled. "For doing that to my otouto, I'll annihilate him."

"Sasuke, Naruto," Iruka soothed holding up his hands. "Calm down, this isn't going to help the situation and you guys know it."

"Yeah I know but it would make me feel better," Sasuke muttered mutinously.

"Boys really calm down, what we need to do now is…Naruto move it! Sasuke stay hidden and get help!"

"What?"

Iruka quickly pushed Naruto out of the line of fire while Sasuke vanished soundlessly into the woods. Looking over Naruto noticed with horror that Iruka was stabbed multiple times with various kunai and shuriken and practically pinned to the wall of the nearby shed. Turning his gaze to the tree line he saw Mizuki standing on a nearby branch smirking with three very large shuriken strapped to his back.

"Well it seems you got here first Iruka," he commented. "I was hoping to find the gaki alone so I could take the scroll unhindered. A pity you had to get in the way. Now then, Naruto give me that scroll."

"Naruto run for it," Iruka ordered to the stunned boy. "You can't let him get the scroll!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto said staring at Mizuki. "What's on this piece of paper that so important?"

"You really don't know," Mizuki smirked. "Well I might as well enlighten you. You remember on how twelve years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village and how Yondaime killed the beast."

"Right," Naruto nodded cautiously while Iruka stared in horror.

"Well it turns that the fox couldn't be killed only sealed."

"Stop it! He isn't allowed to know!"

"The Yondaime sealed the beast inside of a baby, a baby born on October the tenth and surprise that was you."

"What?"

"That's right Naruto, you're the Kyuubi! You're the one that killed Iruka' s parents and nearly destroyed the village and the jutsu contained in that scroll can release you upon the village once more!"

Naruto stared with shock at the former sensei as the idea began to settle into his mind. He was the Kyuubi…The strongest of the Bijuu…No he couldn't be.

"Well, now that you know that why don't just hand over the scroll or do you want to die fox?"

"That's bullshit! Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

A sudden surge of flames blocked Naruto's view as he felt himself being dragged of the field mechanically following his rescuer before they came to stop several leagues away from the clearing. Looking directly at the ninja Naruto realized as his mind finally got moving that it was Sasuke-nii that had saved him. Of course it was, who else would it have been?

But still did he…well hate him? It would be understandable, after all the Kyuubi was the bane of his former clan's existence in addition to being connected with their most nefarious traitor, Madara. Hell, he was within his rights to gain control over him before he harmed anyone with…oh right no Sharingan yet.

"Mizuki is full of it," Sasuke said as he turned his gaze to the young boy interrupting his chain of thought. "There's no way you're the demon."

"You heard him," Naruto retorted his eyes tearing up as the full force of the revelation finally penetrated his numb shock. "I was born on the tenth and the Kyuubi was defeated then so duh I'd be it. I mean we don't even know how the Yondaime defeated the fox so turning into human…"

"Is impossible," Sasuke interrupted. "Bijuu can't be turned into humans otherwise someone would have done it before and I doubt even the Yondaime could do that. You're just the container, a jinchuuriki that's all."

"Why do you care?" Naruto snapped. "Why should anyone care about me? I've got a monster inside of me!"

"Well maybe because I'm your big brother damn it and I don't give a shit if you have the fox sealed in you or not!"

"Eh?" _He really doesn't think that I…_

"Besides, you're no demon," Sasuke shook his head further empathizing his point. "A demon wouldn't have befriended a freak like me and taken care of him when he was sick. The Kyuubi wouldn't have cared about an orphaned amnesiac and allowed him into his family like you did. The Kyuubi wouldn't have been there when I needed someone to help me. So forget what Mizuki-teme told you okay because that isn't true at all. You're not the Kyuubi; you're Uzumaki Naruto, a shinobi of Konohagakure."

"And above all of that," his brother paused before his pointer and middle finger poked him affectionately in the forehead startling him out his shock. Coming to his senses he reflexively rubbed it glaring balefully at Sasuke waiting for him to get to the point.

"You're my baka otouto and brothers protect each other no matter what whether they're jinchuuriki or not."

He allowed a content grin to spread upon his so definitely didn't wipe off tears from his eyes. Of course nii-san was right as usual. After all they were a family now and family stuck by one another no matter what. They'd gotten through the trials of nii-san's seizures and amnesia what was this compared to that?

"Hai, nii-san and I will become strong dattebayo!" He saluted his brother tearfully before he realized something that had slipped his mind before, Iruka...They'd left Iruka-sensei behind!

"Shit! Iruka-sensei's still in trouble, Sasuke take this scroll." With that he pulled off the shoulder strap and handed the scroll to his nii-san. "Make sure the Hokage gets this, I'm going after him."

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Fat chance, I've got a score to settle with him and there's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with him."

"Ugh, fine whatever you want but we need to go now." Naruto huffed.

"Then let's waste anytime then."

"Right," and with that the two took off into the trees in search of Iruka and the bastard that gotten them into the situation. Naruto's thoughts raced as he jumped to the trees keeping an eye out for the chūnin flak jacket that he'd know from a mile away. He had to help Iruka, the man had given them time to flee with the Scroll of Seals but there was no way in hell that he'd leave him behind. Not with those injuries in either case or hell ever.

Even though he was scared of how Iruka would treat or even if his kindness towards them was a façade the fact remained that he still wouldn't leave a comrade behind. As he landed on a branch overlooking a smaller clearing he caught the tail end of the conversation that the two men were having.

"Naruto is my precious student, a comrade of mine and I won't betray him to you!"

Well that was a relief to know. So it wasn't a lie after all. Smiling Naruto turned back to a waiting Sasuke and gave two old hand signs that they'd often used during their pranks.

_Distract, _it said. _And I'll attack after._

As his brother nodded in confirmation, Naruto flashed his hands into the now familiar hand sign and created five kage bunshin. Noting Sasuke's impressed look he turned to the clones and said: "Right I figure you guys knew what to do ne?"

"Yup," The fifth clone agreed as he held out his hand for the Scroll. Relieved Naruto handed over the scroll and watched with as the clone hightailed out of the clearing and back to the Hokage tower.

"Everyone ready now? Good then let's roll!"

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

The fireball served as a way to get Mizuki to back off long enough for Naruto's clones to lift and carry Iruka out of the soon to be warzone. Meanwhile as Mizuki recovered from the initial onslaught Naruto used the jutsu once more to create an entire army that descended upon Mizuki with a war whoop. It wasn't much of a fight to be honest. In fact once Naruto finished Mizuki resembled at worn out punching. Given what he'd put them through Naruto wasn't inclined to be sympathetic towards him.

"Naruto,"

He turned towards the voice see Iruka looking impressed at the damage. Smiling he beckoned him closer. He edged towards the teacher unsure of what was going to happen now.

"Close your eyes," Iruka-sensei instructed. "I've got a surprise for you."

Following his sensei's orders he did so. Soon he felt something being removed from his head with something slightly heavier taking its place. Curiously he squirmed as he felt Iruka making final adjustments to well whatever it was before he heard a grunt of satisfaction from Sasuke. Evidentially, he approved so it couldn't be all that bad.

"Alright, open up Naruto."

Opening his eyes he noticed that Iruka had changed somehow…wait where was his hitai-ate?

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed. You are now a genin of Konoha."


	7. Picture and Hokage's Thoughts

Chapter 7

Sasuke fidgeted. A rare occurrence to be sure but he was bored with the proceedings that were going on before him. Naruto was presenting his picture to the Hokage or rather his gag photo to an exasperated Hokage who of course was telling that that he couldn't use the photo. Naruto on the other hand was of course arguing the point while being as boastful and therefore as aggravating about it as he could be. Sasuke could feel a headache coming on with all of the yelling going on between the two. Why had he agreed that Naruto could do that ridiculous face paint thing? He personally blamed temporary insanity.

As he was thinking of various punishments that he could inflect without killing his otouto outright the door opened suddenly and a young boy charged out chucking a badly aimed shuriken at the Hokage. Sasuke moved to incept but the boy who called his challenge to the Hokage before he clumsily tripped over his long scarf causing him to fall flat on his face. Sasuke snorted as the other occupants in the room stared with a combination of annoyance and disbelief.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked as he walked over to Sasuke's position. Sasuke shrugged as the boy picked himself up from the floor and glared accusingly at the two before bellowing at him: "Hey you tripped me!"

"You're kidding right?" Sasuke deadpanned. "I wasn't anywhere near you gaki."

"No kidding," Naruto nodded standing defensively at his side. "You tripped over your own scarf dumbass."

"Konohamaru-sama!"

From behind the boy came a man dressed in black with a hitai-ate and a pair of sunglasses looking very distressed. Shrugging at the display Sasuke turned away from the annoyed boy and faced his brother. Whatever happened with that boy wasn't his concern and the Hokage was out of danger so Sasuke could turn back to issue at hand.

"Naruto," he ordered over the noise coming from the black cladded individual. "Take the picture again."

"What!?"

"You heard me," Sasuke said. "I've had it up to here with your antics and all this bickering is giving me a headache. Just do another picture and get it done with. We've gotta finish cleaning up the dojo remember?"

"Fine," Naruto sulked as he trudged back the Hokage to request another photo shoot. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's antics before settling in for another wait. After a few minutes the registration was done and both boys walked away from the tower heading towards the once mighty Uchiha district.

It was then that Sasuke noticed that Naruto had turned off of the path and was making his way to towards a busier section of the village. Following his lead Sasuke trailed behind his brother automatically falling into a guard formation that he'd observed many ANBU. Looking surreptitiously around he soon found the cause for the course correction. It was square rock.

He rolled his eyes with annoyance as he turned his gaze back to Naruto who had the most pissed off look that Sasuke had ever seen even while he walked with a seemingly nonchalant gait through the marketplace. Sasuke snorted softly earning him a questioning glance.

Sasuke tilted his head back and gave the most exaggerated glare he could manage. Naruto responded to his nonverbal jab with giving an ancient Uchiha hand sign that basically called any ninja's paternity into question followed with another that meant he was a nuisance. Evidentially this little pest was being more trouble than it was worth as far as he was concerned. In response Sasuke threw a quick glance to the rooftops accompanied with another Uchiha hand sign that was less archaic in usage in fact it was a KMPF sign for take another route.

Naruto nodded and with a slight shift of chakra he jumped to the rooftops with Sasuke following behind. Together the two quickly left the badly disguised follower behind as they adjusted their heading back to the Uchiha compound. It was times like this that Sasuke was grateful that Naruto had found that dusty tome about various hand signs used by the now dead clan.

True he wasn't a part of the clan anymore on paper or in spirit but Sasuke did like to hold on to some of his roots since founding Uzumaki history was basically like looking for a needle in a haystack. Also Naruto didn't mind either since Sasuke was more than willing to share the information with him. Naruto understood the need for having some kind of history since he lacked his most of his lineage due to a despicable lack of information.

Sasuke knew that he couldn't blame the Konoha library for that but still it guiled Sasuke that he and Naruto had next to no history to fall back on because of the scattering of their clan. Naruto claimed that it didn't bother him but it didn't take a genius to see the sadness in his eyes. Hence he shared everything they found in the district with him which worked in both their favors. As it turned out it seemed that the former Uchiha were dedicated historians and meticulous record keepers. Granted they couldn't divulge clan secrets of the various clans that they chronicled but it was pretty detailed enough for them to gather an idea of the former noble clans. That was something he was grateful to his old family for even if he didn't remember a thing about them.

As the entered the now abandoned Uchiha district Sasuke felt a sense of relief pass through him. At least the pathetic follower was gone and now they could focus on something more pressing namely cleaning up the dojo…

* * *

Sarutobi signed as he gazed into his crystal ball looking upon the boys as they prepared the dojo for training. It was so hard sometimes to face Sasuke knowing that he'd failed the boy so many times…. both of them actually. It was only by happenstance that they were now together and so close not as many believed his doing. So in a way it almost felt like Minato, Kushina, Fugaku and Mikoto were still watching over their children perhaps better than he was supposed to be which only compiled the guilt that he felt.

If only he had worked harder on finding a peaceful solution with the Uchiha instead of delaying negotiations in the hopes they'd come to their senses or better yet he'd not involved Danzou and the rest of the elders. Perhaps had he done that then maybe still Sasuke would be with a loving family instead of alone, suffering from mild epilepsy and amnesic to boot.

For Naruto there was different kind of guilt that was harder to play what if with him since there was really nothing that could possibly be done. Yes he could have spent more time with the boy but the village needed him and there was truly no one else who could have done it. True he could have forced the issue of adoption but the fact was the attack was too raw for some and for others it would have been used as a political ploy.

All in all both boys had a rough lot but still managed to get through it and as far that was concerned Sarutobi was determined to help out all that he could. He may have failed Minato and Itachi but he was confident that he could salvage what he could from the fiasco. In fact he could still remember that day when he found out about the accident and once more took action to protect those under his care…

_Iruka had just left the room with the expressed intent of joining Naruto at the hospital. Sarutobi on the other hand was still fuming with rage at the situation. How _dare _Danzou pull off this kind of stunt just after he'd barely escaped his wrath over the massacre issue. If that man thought he was going just take this…_

_Growling the Hokage looked at the ANBU stationed beside and all but barked out: "Bring Danzou and the elders here now. Afterwards make sure that we're not disturbed."_

"_Hai," the ANBU nodded before disappearing with a flicker. The Hokage paused for a brief second to gather his thoughts on the situation. This had gone far enough. Clearly he was getting too soft in his old age. To allow for such sedition to go on was unthinkable and it would, for lack of a better word, be rooted out before more could fester and grow. It was time for the older ideas to make way for new. Clearly he needed help in running the village but it was time for the older and harsher traditions to die and new to be born. Yes that was what he would do… _

_The Hokage nodded as his thoughts began to shape he looked to the door that opened letting in his former teammates and rival. His old comrades looked slightly befuddled to the reason for this audience while looked cagey… In fact he looked cagier than usual. That was enough for him to know that he had some idea of what this was about._

"_No doubt, you are wondering why I have summoned you here." Sarutobi said allowing his former fury to turn into an icy rage. If their shivers were anything to go by it was obviously working. _Good,_ the Hokage thought. He wanted them to squirm before he laid down the law and oh would he ever._

"_I understand that your time is valuable so I'll be brief and to the point about this." He continued as he hadn't noticed the slight shiver. "I'm as Hokage of Konohagakure relieving you of council duties and responsibilities from this day forward."_

"_What?" Koharu screeched. "Are you insane?"_

"_On the contrary," he rebuffed. "I'm thinking more clearly than I have for years. In fact this should been done when you two went to Danzou behind my back and ordered the Uchiha massacre."_

"_As for you Danzou," he said glaring at the man he considered to be his rival as his two former comrades stood bewildered by the seemingly sudden change. "I have an ultimatum. Fall in line with the ranks or die. My patience is gone for you and your little political games. If I hear about one more unexplained incident in the village and you fingers are found in it then you will be executed for treason and believe me I will search with a fine toothed comb for it."_

"_Is there any reason for this rash decision?" Danzou asked squirming slightly under Sarutobi's formidable killing intent that now leaked into the room. _

"_Yes, and I think you know full well what it is." Sarutobi snarled causing the man give a miniscule flinch. _

"_This change will take place immediately," the Hokage said. "Now get out of my office."_

_All three left with a stiff bow leaving Sarutobi to empty room. _

He could still remember the shock that the shinobi ranks had felt due to the decision but Sarutobi couldn't bring himself to care. After all they'd gone behind his back again and had struck down a boy that he'd _promised _to care for. Now that very boy was making his own path with his only family by his side and by Kami the Hokage was going to make sure that he didn't mess up this time.


End file.
